1. Field of the Invention
The present inveniton relates to a pyrotechnic fuze for projectiles, rockets, bomblets and mines, which possesses a triggering device for a delay detonator in a transversely movable slider housing, and a detonator for the triggering of an explosive charge, whereby the delay detonator is arranged to extend transversely relative to the detonator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a fuze for bomblets pursuant to the disclosure of German Patent No. 35 24 080 A1, in a transversely movable slider there is provided a detonator and a triggering charge for a delay composition which is fixed arranged within a housing. Due to the spatial separation between the triggering charge and the delay composition, this can lead to malfunctions in the triggering transmission, such that the detonator will not be activated. At a soft impact against a target this has the consequence, that the functions of the usually present impact detonator, which have not come into action, cause the detonator to remain armed and thereby the bomblet is turned into a dud.